hechizo de la luna
by kana-asuki
Summary: Anna se encuentra sola en casa, un hechizo de la luna -hechizo de la luna traelo a mi ... por que nosotras las sacerdotizas somos tercas y orgullosas


_Hechizo de la luna …_

_**Ven y róbate mi alma …**_

_**Desgarrando el dolor, **_

_**Ya desgarraste mi vida y mi corazón …**_

_**Oh mi a luna escucha mi dolo …**_

_**Solo hazme una promesa …**_

_**No hagas que olvide este amor …**_

_hechizo de la luna trae a mi amor …_

Semanas sin saber de el , y me empiezo a preocupar, que le habrá pasado que no me llama, no contesta el teléfono, no responde a mis llamadas.

Y si ya se encontró a otra …

No me puedo sacar eso de la cabeza, eh intento confiar en el, pero no puedo … si tan solo _ella _no los acompañara estaría tranquila.

Arggg y me llena de celos y dolor el pensar que ya se olvido de mi … pero cuando regresa tendrá que entrenar el triple, que digo el triple diez veces mas …

Un ruido saca de sus pensamientos a anna esta de inmediato se pone alerta

Manta.- hola anna

Anna.- a eras tu manta

Manta.- a quien esperabas anna

Anna.- emm a nadie, solo que se me hace raro que alguien venga

Manta .- jeje es verdad desee que los chicos se fueron esta casa esta muy sola …

Anna.- como sea, a que has venido, Yho no esta así que no veo a que has venido

Manta.- pensé que estarías sola, quise hacerte compañía

Anna.- no hay necesidad

Manta.- pero se lo prometí a yho

Anna.- ah

Manta.- si, dijo que de seguro con su partida y la de los demás te quedarías sola en esta enorme casa

Anna.- ese tonto …

Manta.- que deseas para cenar

Anna.- no tengo hambre -se levanta- me iré a acostar buenas noches manta si gustas quédate a dormir

Manta.- esta rara …

Ya en su habitación anna se acerca ala ventana

Cuando de su estante de libros cae uno, ella se acerca y lo toma, era un hermoso libro negro, los bordes eran plateados y como portada tenia una luna y en letras plateadas decía : _**hechizo de la luna**_

Anna.- creí haber tirado esto hace años

Abre el libro y en letras doradas decía

_**Hechizo e la luna, o luna dorada ven y róbate mi alma …**_

_**Oh luna dorada atiende mi llamada por que eres tan cruel y alejas a mi amor …**_

_**Esta es la historia de una sacerdotisa enamorada **_

Anna.- vaya que tontería, una sacerdotisa enamorada escribiendo esto

Siguió leyendo

Oh luna dorada, atiende mi llamada y mándale con esto mi mas hermoso sentimiento, llévale a el este versos que eh escrito …

Por favor llévale en un susurro esto que estoy sintiendo …

Para que me recuerde

Anna.- que tontería, pero tal vez y si sirva

_**Cuando una sacerdotisa ama y su amor esta lejos este hechizo fue echo por y para ellas …**_

_**Ahora piensa en tu amor, mi pequeña miko :**_

_**Toma una rosa, roja, una blanca y otra azul **_

_**En una pequeña canasta pon los pétalos de las tres rosas **_

_**En cada pétalo pon el nombre de tu amado, y al revés el tuyo … **_

_**Ahora déjalas ir con el viento mientras le pides a la luna su regreso (rosas blanca) , que lleve tus sentimientos (rosa roja)**_

_**Y que no te olvide (rosa azul) . **_

Anna mientras leí esto no sabia si hacerlo o no, se le hacia una tontería, pero algo le decía que lo hiciera

Anna.- estar tanto tiempo sola me ha hecho daño …

Pero por alguna razón se paro y busco las rosas, indecisa no supo si hacerle hechizo

Anna.- estar tanto tiempo sola me ha hecho daño …

cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la venta un montón de rosas entraron por ella rodeándola.

Miro atenta los pétalos y pudo notar que eran de tres rosas diferentes, una roja, una blanca y una azul, tomo entre sus manos un puñado de pétalos y miro que en ellas tenían dos nombres grabado … _**yho y anna **_

Al mirar esto ella sonrió dejo el libro de lado junto con la canasta, miro por ultima vez la ventana y dejo ir tres pétalos de cada rosa para luego acostarse …

Mientras que en otro lugar un joven shaman veía partir el ultimo pétalo de rosa que el había echo con la esperanza de que le llegara a ella … a su querida annita ….

Cuando se dio vuelta algo cayo en su colchoneta … eran tres pétalos … se asombro al ver que no eran los que el había hecho .. Eran de otra persona … miro los pétalos y sonrió mientras los tomaba y los guardaba junto con aquel libro que encontró. Leyó por ultima vez ese libro …

_**Este hechizo funciona en sacerdotisas, pero también en su ser amado … por que el ser una nos hace orgullosas … pero si en realidad se aman cualquiera puede pedirle a la luna un favor … **_

Yho sonrió ante esto y sin más se acostó, mañana seria un día muy largo ….


End file.
